Sid Meier's Starships
Sid Meier's Starships is a game created by Sid Meier and Firaxis Games, released on March 12, 2015. Starships is not a traditional Civilization game but it borrows art assets and narrative elements from Civilization: Beyond Earth. It centers on space exploration, resource management and allocation, and combat. Plot Starships is set in the universe of Civilization: Beyond Earth and follows the events of that game. After humanity has colonized the exoplanets, civilizations begin to seek intergalactic/interplanetary contact and trade with others. The game also features cross-connectivity with Beyond Earth, increasing the replay value and depth of both games. Gameplay Sid Meier's Starships is an adventure-driven strategy game where players travel to new planets and complete missions to protect their civilizations from dangerous Space Pirates and hostile opponents. Players command a fleet through a series of missions centered around the different planets in the galaxy. These missions feature dynamically generated maps, a variety of victory conditions, and a multitude of enemy types. At the game's outset, players choose their federation's affinity. The affinity chosen provides an ability and affects ship appearance. Players also choose a leader, based on Beyond Earth characters. Each leader comes with its own associated ability. Players can further customize their game by adjusting the game's difficulty, map size, and galaxy type. During the course of the game, players customize their fleet to match individualized combat tactics. Because of the game's modular spaceship design, each ship has many options upgrade options which includes types of weapons on board and shield strength. Players expand the influence of their Federation by gaining the support of the citizens of new planets. Each planet features unique abilities that can be used to enhance the player's fleet and Federation, offering up a variety of improvements to be used against opponents in battle. Cities on planets give players a steady stream of various resources that allow players to purchase different items and abilities for their ships. Like Civilization games, there are multiple paths to victory in Starships. Victory conditions include expanding to the point where a player commands the majority of the population of the galaxy, and building a set number of wonders. Beyond Earth Connectivity Starships can connect with Beyond Earth via a player's My 2K account, allowing for a transfer of assets and bonuses. As players meet certain requirements in Beyond Earth they unlock certain features in Starships, and vice versa. They are divided into three types: planet type, hybrid affinity, and missions. Planet Type Unlocks Winning a game of CivBE with each ending will unlock each of these. * Planet Type - Nirvana: +5% Crew Morale (Unlocked by Harmony victory) * Planet Type - Xanadu: +10% Science (Unlocked by Purity victory) * Planet Type - Earth: +10% Metal (Unlocked by Supremacy victory) * Planet Type - Observatory: Open Communications with all AI leaders (Unlocked by Contact Victory) Hybrid Affinity Unlocks You need to reach Rank 7 of each main affinity and 3 of a second affinity to unlock the Hybrid Affinity groups (do not need to win, unlocked immediately) * Hybrid Affinity - Supremacy/Harmony: Start the game with one random Wonder already built and your starship repair costs are reduced by 50%. * Hybrid Affinity - Supremacy/Purity: Start the game with one random Wonder already built and receive doubled resources from completing missions. * Hybrid Affinity - Purity/Harmony: Receive doubled resources from completing missions and your starship repair costs are reduced by 50%. * Hybrid Affinity - Purity/Supremacy: Receive doubled resources from completing missions and start the game with one random Wonder already built. * Hybrid Affinity - Harmony/Supremacy: Your starship repair costs are reduced by 50% and start the game with one random Wonder already built. * Hybrid Affinity - Harmony/Purity: Your starship repair costs are reduced by 50% and receive doubled resources from completing missions. Mission Unlocks * Mission - New Jerusalem: Protect the religious refugees. Unlocked by completing the Quest "FOUND AN OUTPOST." * Mission - Assembly Required: Protect the cargo transports. Unlocked by completing the Quest "GIFTS FROM HOME." * Mission - The Arena: Battle without shields. Unlocked by completing the Quest "HOSTILE TAKEOVER." External links * 2K: Starships New Player FAQ Images File:Starships1.jpg File:Starships2.jpg File:Starships3.jpg File:Starships4.jpg File:Starships5.jpg File:Starships6.jpg File:Starships7.jpg Videos File:Sid Meier's Starships on iPad File:Conquering the galaxy with Sid Meier in Starships File:Sid Meier, Jake Solomon talk design philosophy in Starships File:Sid Meier shows you how to build a Starship File:Sid Meier shows off Starships, his new tactical strategy game File:Sid Meier's Starships - Firaxis Games Megapanel @ PAX South 2015 File:Sid Meier's Starships - Announcement Category:Games Category:Starships